


Full

by Saunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised it'd be good, that they'd do all the work, but Levi couldn't help staring down at Mike and wonder how the fuck that thing was suppose to go inside him.</p><p>But then Erwin called him 'babe' and it was hard to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Threesome, spit roasting, deep-throating, Levi getting fucked by Mike and Erwin, Mike has a larger cock than Erwin holy fuck, Erwin calling Levi babe repeatedly
> 
>  
> 
> _I was sick and unhappy so I wrote this little thing for myself so it’s super short and probably incoherent and highly self-indulgent so don’t expect much from it._

* * *

 

 

            Levi shivered in anticipation. Erwin had mentioned this to him before, but he didn’t think he was serious. It wasn’t that Levi refused, but he hadn’t quite agreed either. The request involved, after all, two huge cocks being shoved into his smaller body.

            Those two were  _giants_. He swore it again to himself as he stared down at Mike’s erect cock, wondering how the fuck anyone could be bigger than  _Erwin._  That man could split Levi in half if he wanted to. And Mike might as well ram a pole up Levi’s ass.

            He was jerked away from his thoughts when Erwin grabbed his chin and twisted it to meet his dripping cock face on, and Levi glared up at him.

            “Come on, babe,” Erwin cooed, stroking the base of his dick and caressing the underside of Levi’s chin, “You’ll love it.”

            Levi growled when Erwin poked the tip of his cock forward, rubbing precum along Levi’s lips until he relented and opened his mouth, unable to stop the moan when Erwin pushed inside and touched the back of his throat.

            “Yeah, that’s right,” Erwin breathed, petting Levi’s hair and locking his fingers tight a few times. “Such a pretty little mouth,  _Levi,_ ” he moaned, pressing Levi’s head closer to him, shoving his cock deep inside his hot mouth and Levi licked at the underside of Erwin’s dick with the flat of his tongue. “You like this, love? You like how big my cock is inside of you?  _Oh,_ ” Erwin shuddered when Levi started to suck, “Then you’ll love Mike.” Erwin looked down at met Levi’s eyes, petting his head affectionately. “He’s huge even for  _me._ ”

            Levi’s eyes widened at that, and moaned in surprise when, behind him, Mike started rubbing his fingers along his ass crack, playing with his puckered entrance with his thick, lubed fingers and Levi arched his back, not sure if he wanted to get away from it or press against those fingers.

            “Yeah, you want that?” Erwin asked, pushing farther into Levi’s mouth until his nose brushed against wiry hair, and Erwin tilted his head back with a delighted sigh, his eyes closing for a second before he looked down at Levi again. “We’ll fuck you good, don’t worry.”

            Levi whimpered, afraid of just  _how big_ Mike can really be, when he shoved a finger inside and Levi squirmed, having to get used to the feeling of something inside of him even when Erwin fucked him so regularly that he couldn’t even count how many times he had been rammed into the mattress or against the wall or atop the desk.

            It didn’t take long to prepare Levi, not when his ass was so ready to be fucked nowadays, that Erwin pulled back with a soft smile to rub his wet cock across Levi’s cheeks so that Levi could focus on taking Mike in.

            He was fucking.  _Huge._ Levi gasped when Mike pressed in with just the tip of his cock, his hands gripping at Levi’s waist and rubbing gently with his thumbs, and Levi tensed because he didn’t know what to expect.

            “C’mon, babe,” Erwin slurred, petting Levi’s hair and rubbing his cock affectionately against him. “Relax. You can take this, hm? Don’t you like having a big cock? Let’s get you fucked real good. Yeah. Yeah, that’s right. Just relax.” Erwin hummed, enjoying the view of Mike’s huge shaft disappearing inside his lover as Levi shuddered beneath Erwin, looking up at him for directions and reassurance. “Doing good, Levi, come on, sit on it. Yeah, suck it in. You love it, don’t you?”

            And Levi did. He forgot to breathe when Mike was filling him completely to his base, and his brows furrowed tightly because he was  _so full_ and Mike was caressing his stomach with those large hands of his as he kissed along Levi’s neck that Levi forgot what he was supposed to do, but Erwin told him  _it was okay_ because tonight, they were pleasuring  _him._

            “Ready for this, babe? You’re not going to remember your  _name_ when we’re done with you.” Erwin smirked then, and a strong tremble went down Levi’s spine as Mike bucked up and sucked a harsh bite onto Levi’s neck.

            Erwin grabbed his chin again, tilted it up, and pushed his cock inside, all the way in, and rubbed his tip into the back of Levi’s throat until he heard a short choke and immediately pulled back.

            He was on his hands and knees, on the bed, when Erwin stood at the bedside and Mike had him from the back, on the bed with him.

            Erwin pulled back slightly, smirking at the wanton little whine Levi made as he tried to get Erwin’s cock close again, but then Mike held tight onto his hips and  _thrust,_ peeling a scream straight from Levi’s throat because  _fuck_ was he thick and long and fucking  _pulsing_ inside of Levi.

            Levi swore, breathless, wide-eyed, incredulous. “Do that again,” he moaned, his fingers tightening into the sheets as Mike obeyed and pulled back to the tip only to buck his hips and jerk Levi backwards onto his cock right as he slammed forward, and Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head because fuck if that didn’t feel absolutely  _divine._

            Erwin watched on, stroking himself languidly, as Levi turned into a moaning mess, gripping onto the sheets as Mike fucked him hard in the ass, thrusting forward and shoving Levi back onto him with a tight hold on his hips that will no doubt bruise beautifully tomorrow morning. He listened to Levi moan, loving those choked gasps when he couldn’t quite hold his voice back, and groaned at the sight when Mike kept thrusting and tilted his head back in silent pleasure, his mouth slightly ajar with soft pants.

            He watched as his lover was being fucked into the sheets, fucked in the ass, with a cock larger than his, and it was all right because he knew Levi wanted him and wanted his cum in his mouth. Mike started to slow down, and it was his cue that he was close, so Erwin stepped forward and took Levi’s chin, pushing his cock against those reddened lips where Levi bit down, and shoved himself inside that mouth and began to thrust shallowly, shuddering at the little choked gasps from Levi until he got used to it again and loosened his jaw even more. Erwin thrust in deep, letting his throbbing cock pulse with Levi’s throat around him as Mike fucked Levi from behind, slowly, filling Levi up with that huge length of his the entire time.

            “You like this, babe?” He smirked when he didn’t get a reply from Levi, who was too lost with Erwin’s cock in his mouth and Mike’s in his ass, so Erwin only kept murmuring to him as they fucked his holes. “You want my cum? I’ll give it to you, since you’re such a good boy.” He pet Levi’s face, smearing the precum on it even more, and he shoved Levi’s head down on him, until his cock was fully inside and he began thrusting deep, bruising Levi’s lips red and abusing the pretty little mouth as Mike gave Levi’s ass a resounding slap and fucked him raw, too. Levi whined, brows furrowed, trying to get away because he didn’t know  _what_ to do, until Mike slammed into him and wrapped his hand around Levi’s hardened cock and starting pumping him, eliciting a deep moan from Levi that had Erwin shooting his cum down Levi’s throat because those vibrations were just too much. He kept thrusting, moaning, as Levi coughed around his cock, gagging at the hot wetness spilling down his throat, until Erwin pulled out to let him breath and Levi was coming, too, in Mike’s hand as Mike thrust a few more times and seated himself fully inside, shuddering, shooting his semen deep inside Levi’s asshole. And Mike always came  _a lot_ , so Erwin smirked at the thought of how full and dripping wet his lover was right now. He rubbed his cock against Levi’s cheeks again, dirtying his face with white, and bent down to kiss him.

            “How was it, hm?”

            Levi only looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, gasping for air, and reached a hand out to caress Erwin’s thigh before trailing it up to wrap around Erwin’s cock.

            “Oh, you still want me?”

            Erwin smirked. Levi nodded.

            “Okay then. Come here, babe.”


End file.
